slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
List of memorable storylines/occurrences within the industry
The following is a system of lists of some memorable moments in the SL Wrestling Industry. This includes popular storylines, fueds, matches, hosted events, unexpected or abnormal circumstances, etc. The Industry April 2009 - Alpin Criss releases the ACPWS system to the public. Many new groups are formed and new opportunities are created for virtual wrestling. {Alpin's Comment: For the longest of time I had been focused on supporting a single group of people with my system. Back in the beginning ,we started with a handful. Nobody knew we could even do this. So the ACPWS grew from a handful of people and a handful of moves. Our events were just a bunch of friends getting together to do something like the wrestling shows we all have seen in real life. It ended up working, and so the first group, the SLCW, was formed. This group grew with the ACPWS. Both became sterling examples of what was possible. Eventually I was given ownership of the SLCW, which I retained for about a year before I left. When I first opened the ACPWS to the public, I was still owner of the SLCW. Most people think the ACPWS going public happened at the same time I left the DCWF, but that is inaccurate. The ACPWS was public for a few months before I left. My motivations for doing so were two-fold. On one hand, I had a conflict of interest. As the owner of DCWF, I had an obligation to support that group above all others. But as creator of the ACPWS, I had another obligation. I had created something that made Second Life ™ a better place for many people. And one place to wrestle just simply wasn't going to be enough to handle the number of people who wanted to do it. Ultimately, if a person didn't get into the DCWF, then they couldn't experience what everyone in DCWF was experiencing. I didn't think it was my place to deny them that. So I went public with the ACPWS. I created a public version, the ACPWS PE, so that other groups could wrestle. However, the PE and the DCWF version were incompatible. Everyone in the DCWF would get fully customized movesets and all the bells and whistles. All for free. People outside the DCWF would have to purchase a system to do what we do. I hated charging for the chance to wrestle, but again, it was that balance of supporting MY federation, or supporting the wrestling community in general. I was still leaning towards supporting the group that grew with the system. Unfortunately, as fate would have it, I ended up leaving the DCWF because of a conflict with one of the longest remaining members, a good friend of mine and the guy who organized and ran a couple of our weekly live shows. Leaving gave me the opportunity to change my relationship not only to the DCWF, but to the community in general. Now my support would swing 100% the other way. And the DCWF didn't want to use my system anymore. So what was the system dedicated solely for them was officially retired. And the PE effectively became the only version available in Second Life™. The first thing I did after leaving was I stopped charging for roughly 20% of the moves. I put them and several of my component creations (the Voodoo HUD and Referee HUD, for example) out there for everyone, free of charge. What little I did charge for moves I quickly slashed. I began offering different movesets and also all of the moves for purchase a la cart. Effectively there was no cost for entering the wrestling community and participating. This continues today, as almost all the major components of the ACPWS are included for free in the starter sets. The starter moveset has been greatly expanded to roughly 33% of the current complete moveset, and prices continue to be slashed as I endeavor to make the ACPWS more and more affordable to more and more residents. I am very proud of the number of people who have gotten to wrestle since the ACPWS went public. And I am more proud of the great community of people who have stuck with it. They are a great bunch, and the amazing thing is how the community continues to grow every day.} SLCW/DCWF St. Valentines Masscare, March 2008: SLCW crowned it's first Heavyweight Champion as Sidney Washborne defeated Rob Bukowski in a near 30 minute match. Locked Up, May 2008: Regarded as the worst event in DCWF history, this was the last performance done on the original location of the federation. With many people lagging or crashing during matches to a point that they could barely move, almost every match lead to frustration and anger. The show did continue through, but is considered to be the worst experience amongst those that participated that day. Blizzard, December 2008: The DCWF put on it's first Elimination Chamber match, pitting 6 wrestlers against eachother for the newly-crafted International Championship. However, while the Elimination Chamber was the most anticipated match, the Falls Count Anywhere match between BigEvil Mandelkorn and Wolfy Kessel took the show, as BigEvil was whipped into one of the "wrestling snowmen" designed by youth from the local Children's Hospital. BigEvil specifically destroyed one created by Timmy Bowman, a 5 year old with cancer (kayfabe). Timmy, and the snowman, would long be referenced to, and this match is considered one of the best ever in DCWF history. Wrestlefest, February 2009: After a year of the SLCW performing, one of the longest participating and most deserving wrestlers not only became champion for the first time, but was also inducted into the DCWF Hall of Fame. Katheryn Blackadder b. Sini Nubalo for the Womens Championship, and shortly after was inducted in the first ever Hall of Fame Ceremony April Fools, Hardcore Rules, April 2009: Vince212 becomes the shortest reigning, and most unlikely champion, of the DCWF. After the first ever Pits of Hell inferno match ended by Tenzan setting himself on fire as he left the ring, Vince's victory was short lived as BigEvil Mandelkorn cashed in a contract won during the Chaos for the Contract match at Wrestlefest earlier that year. BigEvil was able to defeat Vince, and become the newest DCWF World Heavyweight Champion only minutes after Vince212 had become the champion.. DCWF Showdown: The Grand Re-opening, September 2009: On the day that the DCWF returned after 5 months on hiatus, not only did the company break it's attendance record, due to the amount of people on the sim, the sim crashed and would not come back up for over half an hour. When the sim restarted, the show continued and ended with Chairman Eric Stuart taking the World Heavyweight Championship off BigEvil and firing him on the spot, thanks to two chairshots from his so called "Enforcer" Numbers Rossini. Also, Celtdan McMahon defeated Ari Lane for only the second time in his career and Women's Champion Katheryn Blackadder defeated Misaki Yumako in a non-title match. DCWF Apocalypse, October 3rd 2009: At DCWFs first "Main Event" since before it's 5 month hiatus, Ari Lane was retired from Second Life Wrestling after losing to Eric Stuart in a Career vs. Title match, thus vacating the Tag Team Championships which Ari held with Celtdan McMahon. Also, Paula Wilcox became the Women's Champion after she defeated Katheryn Blackadder. Then, in the main event, Waroop Bravin's mask was forced off in pieces by Mike Freeman, after wards Mike continued the beating by making Waroop bleed profusely and possibly bursting one of Waroop's eye sockets. DCWF Saturday Showdown: The Christmas Special: When Numbers Rossini announced that he had fooled Eric Stuart into signing a contract that assumed full control of the promotion to Rossini, he not only announced that Stuart was to defend his World Title, he also announced it would be defended against the returning Big Evil in a Lumberjack match with all the members of the DCWF roster coming down to ringside. Big Evil went on to win the championship back after being screwed out of the title on the Grand Reopening show on September 12th. WrestleFest II, February 6th 2010: The DCWF celebrated its 2nd anniversary in front of a packed crowd as Celtdan McMahon retired with a win over Ari Lane in his final match, Tara Duffield shocked the wrestling world as she won the Women's Championship, Sparky Qinan won the first ever Ref vs. Ref match defeating Blade Burner and Eric Stuart regained full control of the DCWF defeating Numbers Rossini and Big Evil in the triple threat Main Event. World War 2010, September 4th 2010: In the Main Event of this September Free-Per-View, a 3-on-3 Elimination Style Tornado Tag Team match, The ManHattan Project team consisting of Numbers Rossini, Big Evil and Vince Easterwood defeated Team DCWF consisting of Drewski Hoxley, Mike Freeman and Mythil Woyseck after Ari Lane turned on the DCWF and joined the MHP by attacking Drewski Hoxley with a steel pipe, thus letting Numbers pin Drewski to get the win for MHP. DCWF Saturday Showdown, November 28th, 2010: At the end of a massive event, Derrick Zane shook the wrestling world in SL by appearing and drawing the battle lines for the First Contact FPV on December 12th. Zane brought many wrestlers from OEW, and DCWF responded with Numbers Rossini bringing a large group of his wrestlers to the ring. The wrestlers from both sides brawled, and was one of the most remembered finishes to an event in the history of the DCWF. HKWF June 2009: -On the second ever HKWF Shockwave event, Alpin Criss defeats Tenzan Karu by submission in a much hyped rematch from their Wrestlefest last man standing encounter a few months prior. It should be noted that prior to this match, Tenzan had never submited once in his career, making Alpin Criss the first, and thus far only wrestler to have ever made Tenzan Karu submit. -Shinja Ugajin becomes the first ever HKWF World champion. July 2009: '''After a series of back and forth, classic matches between them, HeroOfHearts Parkin finally manages to defeat Shinja Ugajin to become the new, and second ever HKWF World Champion. '''September 2009: In the main event of Sunday Shockwave on September 13th, Alpin Criss challenged Morpheus Shelman for the HKWF Heavyweight Championship, and defeated him, thus winning his first Heavyweight Title in his illustrious career. MWA May 2009: Sidney Washborne defeats "The Monster" Rob Bukowski to become the first ever MWA Champion in a rematch from their first encounter over one year before in the first ever SLCW title match. VWA This list gives examples of memorable occurances throughout the history of VWA. Category:BPW